nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. The next elections will occur in December 2012 and January 2013. Federal and Mid-term Elections MOTC Candidates, 2013 All Lovian citizens have the right to run for Member of the Congress. Elected citizens will gain a variable amount of seats in Congress depending on the amount of votes cast for them. No executive branch positions, including the Prime Minister, are elected in the Federal Elections. Candidacies begin and end on December 10th and December 31st respectively. Candidacies Your candidacy must be added correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. *Name - small party logo and party abbreviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use (~~~~~) for date stamp **Primary residence: (such as Noble City, SY) **User name: (the name used to sign in) These candidates run in the Federal Elections, 2013: CLOSED *Nicholas Sheraldin - Green Party; liberal environmentalist **09:00, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Bayside, Noble City, Sylvania **User:77topaz *Semyon Breyev - Independent; Christian, liberal, pragmatist and lots of other vague words. **09:06, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Novosevensk, Seven **User:Semyon *Charles Alexander Bennett - Independent; moderate to centre-left **09:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Charleston, Sylvania **User: -Sunkist- *Lukas Hoffmann - Conservative Nationalist Party; Conservative Libertarian **11:36, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **The Mall, Noble City, Sylvania **User:Kunarian *William Krosby - SLP; progressive; centre to centre-left **11:55, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Pines, Newhaven, Kings **User:TimeMaster *Justin Abrahams - Labour Party: social-democrat, progressive **14:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:horton11 *Dave Leskromento - Conservative Nationalist Party:- conservative, libertarian **15:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Train Village **User:Happy65 *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari - Green Party; conservative environmentalist **15:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Hurket-on-Kings, Portland, Kings **User:Vivaporius *Taiyō no Eisei - Christian Democratic Party; Conservative, Rightist, Christian **21:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Kinley, Seven **User:Quarantine Zone *Christopher Costello - ; Conservative, liberal, libertarian **23:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) **Downtown, Noble City, Sylvania **User:Pikapi *George Underhill - Green Party; liberal environmentalist **00:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) **Little Europe, Noble City, Sylvania **User:George the Greek *Lucy Austira - SLP; social liberal, left-wing, moderate **00:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) **Drake Town, Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Daembrales *James Torres - SLP; social left, progressive **01:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) **Noble City, Sylvania **User:Granero *Richard Luton - ; progressive **19:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) **Noble City, Sylvania **User:Masterire *Marcus Villanova - Labour; social democrat, progressive **23:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) **somewhere in the mountains of oceana **User:Crystalbeastdeck09 *Martijn Mans - Limburgish Minority Party; conservative, Limburgish **15:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) **Drake Town, Oceana **User:MartijnM *Oos Wes Ilava - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia; ethically conservative, economically progressive **09:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Ooswesthoesbes *Matthew McComb - ; Conservative, liberal, libertarian **22:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) **New Town, Noble City, Sylvania **User:Therider *Justin Avant - Christian Democratic Party; Conservative, Rightist, Christian **22:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) **Kinley, Seven **User:Nathan of Fleffenstool *Jhon Lewis - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia; center-conservative **20:07, December 19, 2012 (UTC) **King's Gardens, Noble City, Sylvania **User:Wabba The I *Bart Koenen - Moderate Centrist Party; center **15:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Bart K Voting OPEN until January 21st Only citizens can vote. Each citizen can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). Votes may be cast for any candidate, even oneself, but multiple votes may not be cast to the same candidate. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Voting begins and ends on January 1st and January 21st respectively. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Please do not lower the quality of the page layout. Your votes must be cast correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. *Name - Party Name and Logo; Ideology **Votes *Nicholas Sheraldin - Green Party; liberal environmentalist ** 77topaz (talk) 11:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** George the Greek (talk) 12:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 09:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) **... *Semyon Breyev - Independent; Christian, liberal, pragmatist and lots of other vague words. ** --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **... *Charles Alexander Bennett - Independent; moderate to centre-left **... *Lukas Hoffmann - Conservative Nationalist Party; Conservative Libertarian ** Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 10:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *William Krosby - SLP; progressive; centre to centre-left ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Justin Abrahams - Labour Party: social-democrat, progressive **... *Dave Leskromento - Conservative Nationalist Party:- conservative, libertarian ** ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Wabba The I (talk) 12:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 10:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari - Green Party; conservative environmentalist ** 77topaz (talk) 11:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** George the Greek (talk) 12:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 09:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) **... *Taiyō no Eisei - Christian Democratic Party; Conservative, Rightist, Christian ** --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **... *Christopher Costello - ; Conservative, liberal, libertarian ** — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **... *George Underhill - Green Party; liberal environmentalist ** 77topaz (talk) 11:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** George the Greek (talk) 12:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 09:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) **... *Lucy Austira - SLP; social liberal, left-wing, moderate ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **... *James Torres - SLP; social left, progressive ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **... *Richard Luton - ; progressive **... *Marcus Villanova - Labour; social democrat, progressive **... *Martijn Mans - Limburgish Minority Party; conservative, Limburgish **... *Oos Wes Ilava - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia; ethically conservative, economically progressive ** Wabba The I (talk) 12:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 10:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Matthew McComb - ; Conservative, liberal, libertarian ** — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **... *Justin Avant - Christian Democratic Party; Conservative, Rightist, Christian ** --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) **... *Jhon Lewis - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia; center-conservative ** ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ''' 11:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Wabba The I (talk) 12:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ** The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 10:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) **... *Bart Koenen - Moderate Centrist Party; center **... Seats Seats will be calculated mathematically by a government representative. The percentage of votes of the total that a candidate receives in the voting state directly correlates with the number of seats that each candidate receives. Seats will be calculated immediately after the end of the voting stage. *Name - Party Name and Logo; Ideology **Seats *Example User - 20px ExParty; exemplary example **10 After Elections * January 21st - End of voting session. * January 22nd - January 31st - Coalitions are made (you can list your coalitions here). Add your congresspeople and party leaders to the National Congressperson Order. * February 1st - Inauguration Day. * February 1st - February 9th - Approval of Prime Minister and the Federal Secretaries. Election of the Speaker of the Congress. * February 10th and beyond - Normal Congressional activities. See also * Constitution * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress